Miscalculation
by Harlett
Summary: Por amor y cobardía, Tsuna opto por apartar a Kyoko de su lado, pues alguien como ella nunca podría pertenecer al mundo de la Mafia, pero un vistazo al futuro le muestra cruelmente el resultado de su mala y desatinada decisión: el error de subestimarla. Crack 95¿?.


**MISCALCULATION**

**by: Harlett  
# 35**

**Warning**: La pareja que usted leerá a continuación es producto de una combinación de un '_¿Por qué no?_' más un '_¿Y qué tal si…?_' y algo como '_Él necesita más amor~…_'

Todo sustentado superfluamente en la base del: si el 1886 funciona, el X96 es más que aceptado y el 1896 o 6996 son adorados, ¡lo mío no está tan bizarro!  
De todos modos me hallo publicando un 80M.M. Sí, que loco. Pero es en serio.  
¡A darle!  
- Además, el _Overtime_ no me ha secado lo suficiente el cerebro al parecer, solo me lo ha atrofiado un poco más. -

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**"Los tímidos tienen miedo antes del peligro; los cobardes, durante el mismo; los valientes, después."**

**º**

**º**

Lo última imagen nítida que recordaba, era a un cabreado Gokudera vociferando en contra de un travieso Lambo por alguna típica estupidez. Entonces vino el chillido de "Bakadera", el PUFF y todo se puso de color rosa, literalmente, para un confundido Tsuna que no supo al instante que lo había golpeado.

— ¿Juudaime…? — escucho de pronto y con tono preocupado a alguien al otro lado del humo.

— ¿Tsuna? — Pregunto alguien más. Oh, todo se estaba poniendo claro, justamente para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por un trío de enormes sujetos que lo veían curiosamente a media penumbra en sabe Dios donde.

— HIIIIEEEEE —

— ¡Oi! ¡Extremo! ¡Es Sawada de hace 10 años! —

— Ja ja. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba sus gritos de chica —

— Cierren la boca par de idiotas, están poniendo nervioso a Juudaime — bramo el mano derecha de 10 años en el futuro con un puño al aire — Juudaime ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se lastimo? ¿No ocurrió nada malo? —

— ¿Go-Gokudera-kun?... Yamamoto y Onii-san…— suspiro aliviado mientras Gokudera encendía unas cuantas lámparas de aquel lugar — _Yokatta..._ —

— ¡Yo, pequeño Tsuna! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿ne? —

— Si, ¿A qué se debe tu extrema visita ahora? —

— ¡Idiotas! Dejen de hacer preguntas tontas, sí Juudaime tuvo ganas de venir al futuro eso es todo y no cuestionen sus razones —

— ¿D-dónde estoy? — pregunto confundido el castaño al tratar de ver a su alrededor.

— !Oh¡ En tu oficina — sonrió jovialmente Yamamoto.

— ¿E-Eh? —

Parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de la torcida y tambaleante sonrisa que tenía en la boca.

– ¡Tu EXTREMA oficina en Italia! — aclaro eufóricamente el peliblanco esperando que reaccionara.

Pero seguía sin haber respuesta, a pesar de la alegre expresión de Ryohei que estaba a punto de quebrarse junto con la nerviosa sonrisa de Yamamoto ante la nula contestación. Tsuna parecía estar en estado de shock, en coma o alguna extraña experiencia extracorpórea, porque estaba más que ido de este plano dimensional.

— ¿Juudaime? — se aventuro Gokudera.

— Mi oficina... ¿Cómo que mi oficina? ¿Oficina de _qué_? !¿Cómo?¡ —

— Um. De Jefe de la mafia, de Vongola Decimo — se atrevió a revelar nerviosamente el guardián.

'_Oh, por Dios'_ pensó Tsunayoshi.

'_Oh, por Dios'_

_'__Oh, por Dios'_

Miro a su alrededor con aprensión y sintió un tic en el ojo: la habitación en la que se encontraban era una lujoso y enorme cuarto, con grandes ventanales en los que se vislumbraba el rojizo atardecer, candelabros y cerámicas de fina manufactura, pisos que parecían ser de mármol, tapetes en los que sentía horror de pisarlos por lo costoso que se veían, una gran puerta de preciosa madera en la entrada, un gigantesco escritorio desbordante de documentos, cortinas de terciopelo y muebles quizás más viejos que Talbot adornaban el lugar; sin olvidar, un muy imponente retrato de ellos - Tsuna y sus guardianes - colgado en una de las paredes.

Joder.

— SUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA — chillo el crío cuando entendió la realidad que tenía frente a sus narices.

Y se aterro de ella.

¡BAM!

— ¡¿J-Juudaime?!— grito preocupado el hombre cuando vio que su jefe se escurrió al piso con la gracia de un espagueti.

— Ja ja ja ja. Oh, me vienen a la mente los viejos tiempos — se enjugaba una falsa lagrimita Yamamoto ante lo divertido del asunto.

— ¡No recordaba que Sawada tuviera tan extremos pulmones! —

— Ustedes… par de imbéciles, ¡cierren la boca! ¿Qué no ven lo delicado del asunto? Juudaime ¿Está bien? — pregunto preocupado al ver que Tsuna seguía tirado, pálido, horrorizado y parecía repetir una y otra vez un mantra mientras se tapaba los ojos.

— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… —

— Vamos Tsuna, no es tan malo. — trato de calmar la Lluvia

— ¡Es EXTREMO! —

— ¡Que cierren las malditas bocas! —

— No pueden estar hablando en serio… — interrumpió el castaño — ¿La mafia? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿P-pero cómo? Fue Reborn, ¿cierto? Fue él. No, no, no… ¿Cómo?— le temblaba la voz.

— Bueno — intercedió el beisbolista pelinegro nuevamente — fue un GUM GUM, luego algo como BAM BAM y entonces el DOKI DOKI. ¡Ah! pero antes estuvo el CLACK CLACK y SWUNG — explico Yamamoto alegremente con gestos.

Y antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de preguntar qué demonios había sido eso, tocaron a la puerta. Una cabecita pachoncita y pelinegra, con unos adormilados y confundidos ojos verdes, se asomo tras ella.

— Tsuna-nii — llamó — Dino-san quiere saber por qué tardas tanto en asistir a… _Oh_. – se interrumpió Lambo al darse cuenta de la situación — Joven Vongola, cuánto tiempo. — saludo perezosamente con un par de dedos levantados. — Mhm Mmh… supongo que mi yo de hace diez años atrás tuvo que ver en esto — el gesto amargo en la cara del tumbado Sawada lo confirmo — Eh, _gomen gomen_. Supongo. — se rasco la mejilla.

— Tus disculpas no arreglarán la situación, vaca tonta — para la desesperación de Gokudera el chico solo encogió los hombros indicando que poco le importaba — Maldito crío bast… —

— ¿Y la reunión? — le interrumpió el mismo crió para salvarse el pellejo y los tres adultos en la habitación se quedaron mudos.

— ¿Cuál reunión? — pregunto Tsuna aún desde el piso.

— Um. La reunión que tú convocaste con las familias aliadas — torció la boca Yamamoto al recapacitar sus palabras — bueno, tú no, fue tú yo de ahora, el de diez años en el futuro, el de esta época. Tu yo de hoy, ¿me entiendes?. Ops, es confuso — rió rascándose adorablemente la nuca.

— ¿Yo convoque a una reunión? — pregunto con un hilo de voz.

— Si. Y te están esperando… — agrego Lambo — Aunque no creo que estén contentos de ver a este Tsuna-nii si no al otro Tsuna-nii, aunque no sé, hay todavía algunos que no les simpatiza ningún Tsuna-nii así qué… —

— Cierra la boca, estúpida vaca. No lo confundas más. —

— ¡Yo no entiendo cuál es el problema! Solo hay que dejar pasar los EXTREMOS 5 minutos y entonces, BAM, el actual SAWADA aparecerá listo para atender a la reunión —

— Es obvio, cabeza de césped idiota. —

— Anno... _minna_… Ya han pasado más de cinco minutos — comento Tsuna.

Y eso era cierto ahora que se daban cuenta.

Los adultos presentes se quedaron en silencio, primero viéndose fijamente los unos a los otros y luego posaron al mismo tiempo sus miradas al pequeño castaño tirado en el piso, quién tenía cara de consternación. Entonces algo pareció encajar en la mente del pequeño.

— Giannini — mascullo entre dientes de forma desesperada al pasarse su mano con pesadez por la cara y con ganas de arrancarse la piel.

_—Oh_ — fue la respuesta general.

— Eso significa que no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardara en regresar a la normalidad —

— Si es que regresa —

— Cierra el hocico, vaca tonta —

— ¿Entonces? —

— No podemos presentar a Juudaime así, no dudo que algún bastardo trate de hacerle algún daño incluso frente a nuestras narices —

— Hay gente muy tonta en este mundo, ¿no? —

Bueno, esa era una frase muy fuera de lugar para alguien como Yamamoto, quién se rascaba su marcada barbilla con amenidad.

— Además, no creo que sea buena idea que ande por aquí sin supervisión. No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer cambios bruscos en la línea del tiempo… —

— Otra vez. —

— Dije que cerraras la boca, vaca. ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —

— Yep — dijo sin preocupación — También les venía a decir que Varia ha llegado, se ha instalado como se le pego la gana en la mansión mientras empezaba la reunión y como de costumbre, están incomodando a los demás Jefes. Parece que tienen prisa por que acabe este asunto y regresar a su castillo o algo así. —

— ¿¡Y apenas nos lo dices, idiota?! Maldita sea, tenemos que ir a vigilarlos si no queremos que empiecen a causar un caos como la vez pasada. —

— Ja ja, sí, me temo que Don Mario no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde la última reunión que asistió e hizo enojar a Xanxus —

— Querrás decir que no ha vuelto a ninguna reunión desde entonces, ahora solo envía a su mano derecha. —

— Maa maa… Eso le pasa por hablar abiertamente de los asuntos personales de Xanxus a sus espaldas — reía el moreno como si recordara un evento particularmente bochornoso y divertido. Pero pronto la voz de cierto peliblanco lo reprendió.

— _Oi_ — siseo Gokudera con peligrosidad — Ten cuidado con lo que dices — le advirtió.

Fue un repentino cambio de ambiente que al parecer solo Tsuna logro percibir al instante. Le pareció que el tono que había usado Gokudera con Yamamoto había sido demasiado severo junto con aquella expresión de su rostro que se volvió muy cautelosa y sombría. Aparentemente el guardián de la lluvia parecía haber tocado un tema sensible, prohibido, incomodo o muy delicado o algo similar que solo él y Hayato parecían comprender. Y que no les era agradable retomar.

— _Wari, wari_… — se disculpo con genuina pena y congoja reflejada en sus ojos.

Ryohei y Lambo parecían inmunes e ignorantes a ese lóbrego secreto y a la tensa calma que había aparecido momentos atrás.

— ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Yamamoto? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —

Ambos parecieron salir de un estado de trance al sobresaltarse y mirar a Tsuna como si apenas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

— No es nada, Juudaime —

— Iie. Daijobu, Tsuna — fue su imaginación o a Tsuna le pareció que Yamamoto más que tranquilizarlo parecía que ofrecía disculpas por haberlo ofendido con lo que había dicho.

— ¡De todos modos! Entonces fue extremadamente bueno que Sawada siguiera encerrado en su oficina, de lo contrario, hubiera aparecido a mitad de la reunión su yo extremadamente 10 años más joven —

— ¿Encerrado? ¿Yo? ¿Porqué?—

— J-Juudaime es un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo, es comprensible… —

— Suele ser complicado sacarte de tu oficina para atender incluso las reuniones — agrego Yamamoto.

— Pero onii-san dijo que estaba encerrado. ¿Reborn me encerró? —

— ¡C-claro que no, Juudaime! ¿Cómo cree? —

— Pues suele hacerlo seguido – cavilo Lambo, Gokudera se estrello la palma de su mano en la cara de pura desesperación — pero no es habitual que tú mismo te enclaustres y cueste trabajo sacarte de aquí por tu propia voluntad… —

— Si, más cuando siempre te quejas extremadamente de todo el papeleo que debes firmar —

— HIIEEEE —

— ¡Basta! No se asuste, Juudaime, son solo exageraciones e invenciones suyas —

— No son invenciones – reprocho Ryohei con las cejas fruncidas — Si no entonces porqué el maestro Pao Pao los mando a "_sacar el trasero de mi estúpido –ex alumno de su maldita oficina de una puñetera vez y que dejará de esconderse, que él no lo había educado para que siguiera siendo la misma e inútil pusilánime gallina_" recuerdo extremadamente bien qué él dijo —

— U-uh... onii-san... —

— Teme… —

— Maa maa. Cálmense. —

Cuando todo parecía que dentro de esa oficina sería prontamente una escena de crimen por homicidio, el joven Bovino hizo su buena obra del día al interceder y salvar el día oportunamente.

— Ah — recordó a última hora y volteo a ver al guardián del Sol — Ryohei-nii-san, Kyoko-neechan te estaba buscando —

— ¿Kyoko? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ryohei y Tsunayoshi parpadeando y confundidos.

El boxeador lucía sorprendido — ¿Kyoko ha venido también? — balbuceo.

— Pensé que Tsuna-nii ya te habría informado de eso — arqueo las cejas el vacuno adolescente contrariado — Ella misma le aviso por teléfono que asistiría el día de hoy, tenía la esperanza de verlos… —

— ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿K-kyoko-chan está aquí? — Se alarmo Tsuna poniéndose de pie como resorte y dejando su anterior pose lastimera — Ella. Aquí, en Italia, en esta mansión ¿_Doushite_? — demando angustiado y cuando volteo a ver a sus dos guardianes más cercanos se sorprendió al notar que los dos evitaban mirarle casualmente.

— ¡EXTREMO! — grito con felicidad Ryohei, nuevamente ignorante de la enrarecida situación — Iré a saludarla de una vez, hace tiempo que no la veo. —

— Pero, onii-san…—

— Tsuna, cálmate. Ella está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Después de todo ella también es parte de la Familia —

— Me da asco pensar que estoy de acuerdo con este freak del béisbol pero es cierto Juudaime, todo está bien —

— Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo? Se supone que yo… yo… — se paso una mano por su cabello y la otra se aferro a su pecho — No debe de ser así, ella no debería estar aquí… Conmigo… — susurraba incoherentemente sus ideas.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se vieron entre sí preocupados. Antes que tuvieran tiempo de sosegar su turbación se oyó desde el pasillo ruidos similares a disparos.

— Vaya, creo que Varia ya empezó a hacer de las suyas y apuesto a que esos gritos son de Squalo, se ve que se divierten, puedo oír muchas voces —

El peliblanco aguanto las ganas de estrangular al beisbolista y se armo de paciencia. Esos no eran solo voces, si no gritos y blasfemias, amenazas y demás impropiedades al aire.

— Lo sentimos Juudaime, pero tendremos que dejarlo aquí por su propio bien en lo que atendemos la reunión. Hasta que pase el tiempo necesario y cambie con su yo del futuro, por favor espere aquí. Perdone mi osadía de pedirle tal cosa — hizo una profunda reverencia.

Más gritos y alguien comenzó a hablar sobre fuego y gasolina ahora. Por lo que lograban captar al aire a alguien se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer una pira mortuoria para saber a quién.

— Rayos, con su permiso, Juudaime —

— Lamento haberlos importunado, _minna_ —

— No es ninguna molestia —

— Bien, pequeño Tsuna, nos vemos. Saludos a todos y cuídate. —

— Suerte extrema, pequeño hermano —

Lambo solo hizo una señal con la mano y también desapareció tras la puerta.

Fue entonces que Tsuna se quedo solo en la oficina con un montón de emociones contenidas y el molesto reloj de pared con su angustiante TIC TAC.

Miro a su alrededor.

Se quedo solo en _su_ despacho, esperando a ver a que bendita hora se acababa el lapso de tiempo pero no había señales de ello. No es que conociera alguna señal de tal cosa pero el punto es que ignoraba cuanto tiempo estaría en esa situación.

Jugueteo con sus dedos y se fue a sentar a un gran sillón esperando que lo que tuviera que pasar… pasara. Aunque ya iban como 10 minutos y nada. ¿Que estaría haciendo su futuro yo en el pasado?

No pudo evitar pasear la mirada por el sitio mientras su mente trabajaba en algunos cabos sueltos: como por ejemplo, ¿qué hacía allí en primer lugar?. Se suponía que había una reunión muy importante en la Mansión y había visitas de todos lados ¿Por qué entonces seguía enclaustrado en su despacho a sabiendas de eso? ¿Por qué no salía a ocuparse de las cosas y poner orden? ¿Evitar desastres? Una que otra matanza, quizás ¿Porqué Gokudera y los otros tenían que ir por él casi a la fuerza y llevarlo? Por qué le habían dado a entender que era necesario sacarlo a rastras de su refugio para cumplir con su deber.

No era mentira que más de una vez le había cruzado por la mente que si llegase a convertirse en Don Mafioso, cuando menos dejaría de ser un pelele miedoso, pero según las palabras de Reborn, parecía ser que eso aún era un mal rasgo presente incluso dentro de 10 años a futuro.

Pero más importante: Kyoko estaba en esa misma casona en esos mismos instantes. Ella en ese lugar lleno de mafiosos ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué? Peor aún. ¡Alguien tenía que cuidarla! Lambo dijo que ella misma le había avisado de su visita por teléfono ¿Porqué no le había prohibido su presencia en la casa? Además, Ryohei-onii-san se veía muy despreocupado en ese aspecto, como si fuera normal, pero él no podía comprender el porqué de eso.

Por más qué Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto le dijeran que todo estaba bien y ella se encontraba perfecta en algún punto de esa gran mansión, no podía calmarse. ¿Qué tenía ella que hacer en Italia? ¿Se había involucrado en la mafia? Ojalá que no, rogaba él por sus adentros; esto era demasiado para ella. ¿Ella solo estaba de visita normal o formaba parte de la reunión? El estomago se le revolvía ante esa idea. Se supone que él debía de haberla alejado de esta clase de vida.

Se había alejado de ella para mantenerla a salvo. Era por su propio bien.

Más cuando dolorosa e irónicamente en su época, 10 años atrás, fuera ella ahora quién más lo buscaba a él. Los papeles se habían invertido.

Y como desde un principio, no se atrevió a arriesgarla. A pesar de que no formaba parte de la mafia de una manera más oficial, su vida ya estaba demasiado afectada por ella. Aún había presión en él para tomar el cargo, su vida cotidiana era interrumpida constantemente por amenazas o conflictos mafiosos y la poca paz que solía disfrutar solía ser tiempo de tensión pues aún en la escuela a veces era interrumpido.

Así que tuvo que hacerlo. Era difícil el ser duro con ella y mantenerla al margen, el ignorarla y hacerla a un lado en ocasiones, su voluntad flaqueaba al verla renuente de separarse de su lado, su cara llena de impotencia o tristeza cuando él no le hablaba, pero no sabía que más hacer. Era un mundo cruel y sangriento que ella no debía de verse involucrada para no sufrir. Ella no merecía esto.

No estaba hecha para eso.

¿No había sido suficiente lo que había hecho hasta ahora? Aparentemente no. ¿En qué se equivocó? Debería entonces tomar otras medidas para alejarla lo más posible y hacer que este futuro no fuera cierto. En el que ella no estuviera ligada al crimen organizado por ningún motivo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese nerviosismo y culpa, Tsuna no podía reprimir que inconscientemente tenía deseos de echarle un vistazo a los cambios de aquí a 10 años en su vida. Más que nada tenía deseos de verla a ella y como le había ido tras todo ese tiempo. Quizás descubriera que había hecho mal con ella y corregirlo, evitar este universo donde ella estaba rodeada de tanto peligro.

Tsuna vio las fotos del lugar: aparecía él, sus guardianes, Reborn y nadie más desconocido, luego contemplo sus manos en los retratos, solo sobresalía su anillo Vongola y era un indicio que seguía siendo soltero y sin compromisos hasta esa fecha, ¿pero que sería de ella?

Debería de encontrar en el tiempo que ignoraba le quedaba en esa época, pistas que le ayudarán a darse una idea de cómo alejarla definitivamente.

Con cuidado asomo la cabeza al corredor y no vio a nadie. Al parecer todos estaban en la dichosa reunión. Se aventuro a recorrer el amplio pasillo. Estaba pensando por donde comenzar a buscar a Kyoko cuando escucho el agradable ruido del crujir de la madera al arder.

Por instinto se dirigió al final del pasillo donde unas enormes puertas de madera estaban ligeramente entreabiertas y se podía vislumbrar a través de la abertura de estas, la iluminación que provenía del interior.

Se asomo con cuidado y en silencio. Descubrió que era una gran estancia, preciosa y amplia con ornamentos y muebles de buen gusto. Los gigantescos ventanales daban a un jardín, donde una fuente lucía esplendorosa con la luz de la luna llena de la noche que ya había caído, agraciaba un poco con su mortecina luz la enorme habitación. El jovencito noto en su rostro la tibieza del recinto al instante, a pesar de lo enorme del lugar estaba muy cálido y reconfortante con la imponente chimenea que calentaba el sitio con sus crepitantes e hipnotizantes llamas.

Pero aparte del enorme fogón, que iluminaba la habitación, pues ninguna lámpara o candelabro estaba encendido, Tsuna noto la sobresaliente pieza de gruesa madera que estaba justo en el privilegiado centro del cuarto, aquella inusual pieza de mueble que a primera vista no pertenecía allí; su diseño no pegaba en nada con la decoración y parecía fuera de lugar por lo ostentoso de su tamaño y arreglo, además de acaparar gran parte de la iluminación y calor del fuego, no encajaba ni hacia juego con nada en el lugar. Aquella butaca le daba la espalda. Parecía puesta allí sin ningún sentido.

Aunque de pronto Tsuna escucho un ruido proveniente de aquel trono. El chirriar de la madera, el desliz de unas páginas y el rozar de telas entre sí. Había alguien sentado en ese lugar.

— ¿Quién está allí? — pregunto sin pensar primero, por puro impulso y se sonrojo por su arrebato y su poca educación. Aquel ruido ceso de inmediato aún así. Se escucho nuevamente el crujir de la madera de aquel trono, la persona que estaba sentada allí nuevamente se estaba moviendo en su sitio de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Tsu-kun? — escucho entonces.

Tsuna ahogo un gritito ahogado como si un gran escalofrío lo hubiera recorrido y tras eso aguanto la respiración sin darse cuenta, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente sintiéndolo en sus sienes como un gran tambor y sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión. Esa voz la conocía, como no hacerlo cuando la escuchaba todas las noches en sus sueños.

— Tsu-kun — volvió a escuchar para su deleite — ¿Eres tú? —

El corazón se le detuvo, las pupilas se le dilataron, las manos le sudaron y su boca quedo entreabierta cuando con calma aquella persona, se asomo de detrás del respaldo de aquella enorme butaca para darle la cara. La luz ilumino esas facciones hermosas y suaves, su cabello pareció ser oro derretido sobre sus hombros descubiertos gracias a los reflejos de la chimenea, pero esos ojos, eran esos inolvidables ojos los que lo clavaron al piso mientras veía que Kyoko apoyaba su peso con cuidado en el antebrazo del mueble para contemplarle mejor.

Pero sobre todo, ella lo llamaba _Tsu-kun_. Se puso rojo ante el mote y algo caliente y agradable se revolvió en su estomago.

— Kyoko-chan… — susurró su nombre, apenas audible, como si fuera un tierno y ahogado suspiro.

Allí estaba frente a él, diez años en el futuro e igual de inmaculada como siempre la veía, desde que la recordaba.

Primeramente ella parpadeo confundida, pero pareció entender al momento la situación así que ladeando su cabeza y esbozando una dulce sonrisa, habló — Oh, Tsu-kun de hace diez años, ¿no es así? — hizo el amago de ponerse de pie para ir a su encuentro pero Tsuna reacciono de inmediato y fue él hacia ella.

— ¡_Matte._..! — la detuvo — No es necesario — Y nuevamente se quedo ido al contemplarla tan de cerca, la podía ver casi cara a cara ya que ella estaba sentada y el de pie, con los ojos casi a la misma altura.

— ¿Tsu-kun? — pregunto ella confundida al ver que él parecía distraído y no hacía nada frente a ella. — ¿Estas bien? —

— ¡S-Sí! _Gomen_, Kyoko-chan — se disculpo tras salir de su estupor. Apenas podía creer que 10 años en el futuro y aún seguía quedando absorto ante lo linda que se veía.

Ella rió suavemente ante el tierno bochorno que él tenía — Ese es el Tsu-kun que recordaba — el chico castaño se rasco la nuca con pena.

— Disculpa, tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos y me sentía incomoda por que ahora estoy ocupando tu sala de este modo... — decía ella pero Tsuna apenas parecía consciente de lo que oía.

Ella estaba sentada en ese enorme mueble, que con su exagerado tamaño la hacía ver a ella más pequeña y frágil de lo que era, incluso ella había subido sus piernas y teniéndolas flexionadas hacía su pecho, podía mantenerse parcialmente recostada, cubriendo su regazo con una manta oscura que topaba con el piso.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — volvió a preguntar sin reflexionar. Y se mortifico al hacerlo al ver que ella cambiaba su agradable gesto a uno de vergüenza y culpa.

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí? Si quieres puedo ir a otra estancia. Lo siento mucho, ya les había dicho que no era buena idea que me dejaran aquí pero _él_ insistió, tú sabes como es y… —

— ¡No! No me refiero a eso, digo… me preguntaba, por qué Kyoko-chan esta aquí, en esta mansión, justo ahora... — murmuraba suavemente por que se atoraba con sus palabras y sentía su rostro arder.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces hasta responder — Oh, bueno… han pasado muchas cosas — sonreía apenada por alguna razón. — Y además tenía deseos de verlos a todos, hace tiempo que no había podido platicar con ustedes. ¿Sabes? A veces es difícil localizarte, aún es _muy_ difícil... — susurraba ella mirando hacia el piso, distraída — Siempre estás ocupado, incluso cuando hay reuniones nunca lograba verte aquí o en algún otro lado... —

Tsuna se odio a sí mismo. Esa mirada lejana y dolida era similar a la que Kyoko, diez años atrás, ponía cuando él la hacía a un lado excusándose con tener cosas más importantes que hacer. Aunque esta vez le daba la impresión que más que sentirlo, para ella era como si fuera un simple mal recuerdo.

Vio como ella negó con la cabeza y toda esa tristeza añeja de hace un segundo se había disipado como vapor, y su radiante buen humor y dulzura aparecían otra vez.

— Comprendo que puedo ser muy egoísta por querer robarte un poco de tiempo, pero en verdad tenía tiempo de no verte y platicar contigo, aunque fuera un breve instante. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte personalmente! — sonaba tan contenta y la alegría se desbordaba de ella en esas palabras — Las cosas que por teléfono no termine de explicarte esta mañana y... —

Tsuna no pudo evitar reir un poco al verla hablar y hablar tan abiertamente. Ella cerro la boca y se sonrojo como niña pequeña.

— Lo siento, no sé que pasa conmigo. Me dejo llevar por mis emociones muy fácilmente últimamente. —

— Está bien, así es la forma de ser de Kyoko-chan que recuerdo y me gusta —

— Y tú eres el Tsu-kun que recuerdo... —

El chico trago saliva al ver sus dulces ojos posados en él, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por que ella ponía ahora ese gesto nostálgico cuando dijo esa última línea ¿El Tsu-kun que recordaba? ¿Tanto había cambiado?

— Siento quitarte tiempo, ¿No deberías de estar en la reunión? —

— ¡Oh, bueno! Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto sugirieron que no era prudente que me presentara así como estoy, no es conveniente y hasta que cambie con mi yo del futuro lo mejor será no aparecerme por allá. Ellos se están encargando, creo... —

— Onii-san no me comento de eso cuando vino a saludarme. Pero aún así me alegro de poder ver aunque sea al Tsu-kun de hace diez años — se llevo una mano al pecho —Siento causarte tantas molestias y preocupaciones —

— ¡Imposible! Kyoko-chan nunca me causaría molestias y ni me quitaría tiempo. Eres importante para mi... — y el humo sentía que salía por sus orejas. — Yo solo quiero verte feliz, sana y salva... —

— Lo soy, Tsu-kun. Lo soy, muchas gracias. —

Su corazón latía salvajemente. Ella se veía tan benigna y tranquila aunque sus palabras sonaron tan confidentes y seguras que no dejaba a duda que así era lo que decía.

Debía de sentirse tranquilo y aliviado por eso. Ella era feliz, mucho al parecer. Pero por alguna extraña razón su instinto le gritaba que algo no cuadraba allí. Ella no mentía, no. ¿Entonces que era? Era ese molesto y agobiante zumbido en su cabeza que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

— Um, Kyoko-chan ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto él angustiado al notar, de hecho, que ella se veía algo pálida y paseo su vista por aquella manta que la cubría a pesar del calor de la chimenea. Tsuna noto que no hacía frío alguno del cual resguardarse y no comprendía justo ahora por que tantos cuidados que se tenía ella. También vio que ella había estado leyendo un libro que había quedado en su regazo, olvidado a estas alturas. Estaba en italiano y no comprendía su título: _La donna della luna_. Raccolta di racconti, decía en el lomo del ejemplar. Kyoko leía en italiano, fue lo único que pudo entender.

— ¿Eh? No, solo algo cansada. No te preocupes. —

— ¿Estás segura? Si gustas, puedo hacer algo por ti y... —

— Ugh... —

El joven se horrorizo al ver que ella se quejo por algún malestar. Kyoko se había llevado una mano a la cabeza mientras la otra se apoyaba con fuerza en el antebrazo del gran sillón.

— ¡Kyoko! —

— No es nada, solo fue un mareo... — le sonrió débilmente — Es normal, ya paso... Estoy acostumbrada. —

— ¡No estás bien! ¡Iré por onii-san para que te revise si es necesario! — ella no tuvo tiempo de negarse cuando él ya había se había echado a correr rumbo a la salida.

— ¡Tsu-kun! ¡No! —

— Espera aquí, no tardo en... — le animaba él mientras abría la puerta y volteaba a verla por última vez cuando escucho el conocido y aterrador sonido del CLICK de un gatillo a punto de ser jalado y sintió perfectamente como la punta de un arma era puesta sobre la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

— _Basura_ —

Oh... y esa horrible, horrible y peligrosa voz...

Tsuna le costo trabajo mirar hacia atrás y ver quién era su agresor, al tratar de voltear su cuello era como mover engranes sin aceite a la fuerza e incluso se escuchaba como traqueteaban todos sus huesos al lento acto.

— ¿X-XAN-XUS? — chillo horrorizado.

En persona, no era otro más a quién tenía en su desprotegida retaguardia.

Allí se encontraba Xanxus, en toda su majestuosa y temible presencia, con su gesto hosco y de mala leche. Xanxus de diez años en futuro, más enorme, más malhumorado y sobretodo, más peligroso y rabioso. Y parecía que si eso fuese posible, estaba en uno de esos días en los que estaba más cabreado que de costumbre por que se notaba particularmente encabronado.

Vio que frunció levemente el ceño.

— La escoria de hace diez años — susurro peligrosamente al observar bien a su presa, pero para horror y consternación de Tsuna, Xanxus no se suavizo si no que entrecerró los ojos de forma mortífera y con toda la intención de hacerle daño. Mucho, mucho daño. Por alguna extraña razón le clavo la punta del arma ahora en la frente. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — mascullo con notable irritación.

— Xanxus, calma — llamo con mesura Kyoko desde su lugar y Tsuna vio con temor como ese hombre le lanzo su afilada mirada a la chica.

— Tú no te metas, mujer — le siseo como advertencia.

— No, Kyoko-chan, estoy bien — intervino Tsuna por miedo a la integridad de ella si se involucraba, pero justo aquello pareció molestar más a Xanxus. Si es que eso era posible.

— Cierra tu maldita boca, crío o te la llenaré de plomo —

Asombrosamente en lugar de chillar como nena, el joven Vongola le enfrento con coraje — Pues deja de amenazarla, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto —

— No es tu asunto. Y tu, quédate sentada — mirando de reojo a la chica que hacia amago de ponerse de pie. Xanxus entonces cayo en cuenta de algo más — ¿Dónde están esas escorias? — le pregunto con ira contenida.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera discernir si le había preguntado aquello a ella o a él, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entro por ella uno de los personajes más vistosos y bizarros de la mafia.

— Kyoko-chan~ — llamo Lussuria con su cantarina con una bandeja en sus manos — Ya volví~ Adivina que te traje para beber~ Te prepare un chocolate caliente en las cocinas y…— antes de que el experto en Mao Tai terminara de hablar, había terminado embarrado en el muro más próximo cuando Xanxus descargo su furia ciega con su otra arma que no usaba para amenazar a Tsuna.

— ¡Te dije que te quedarás con ella, sabandija! — dijo entre dientes — Y a ti — volvió a repetirse — ¡Te dije que te no te levantes! — demando cuando vio la expresión inquietada de Kyoko.

— ¡No le hables así! —

— Le hablo como se me de la gana, basura — sonrió muy confiado él para irritación de Tsuna que no podía tolerar como le hablaba. — _Tú_ no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no — se mofaba con placer el hombre de las cicatrices. Sonaba orgulloso y triunfante ante sus líneas. Tsunayoshi sintió el irrefrenable deseo de golpearle la cara por que esa actitud y tono estaba comenzando a sacarle de sus casillas pero fueron interrumpidos inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — demando saber Gokudera en cuanto llego.

— ¡Jefe! – Levi chillo de alegría al encontrarlo.

— ¡VOI! ¿Con qué aquí estabas, bastardo? – Squalo llego pisándole los talones — Se supone que deberías de mantener tu trasero en la maldita junta y no aquí... — entonces al igual que los demás, se dio cuenta de la delicada situación y la presencia del pequeño castaño — ¿Sawada? — pregunto bobamente — Oh, _mierda_ — le escucho maldecir al espadachín al pasarse una mano por su melena.

Por enésima ocasión en ese bendito día, Tsuna se sintió ignorado y perdido en ese tenso ambiente que no tenía idea de que se trataba. Sea lo que fuese, parecía que todos estaban enterados de lo mismo y estaba relacionado con él. Algo desagradable o incomodo al parecer, lo comprobó en cuanto llego Yamamoto y al ver la escena y todos los presentes en la pequeña trifulca, vio que suspiro con pesar y nuevamente esa mirada acongojada.

— ¡Maldito, deja de apuntarle a Juudaime! —

Gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar y sacar a medio mundo de su estupor.

— Vamos, Xanxus, ya deja al crío en paz — incluso intervino Squalo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, todos, ahora! — ordeno el líder de Varia en un vano intento de controlarse.

— ¡No! No pienso irme y dejar a Kyoko-chan a solas contigo — bramo el joven.

Y por un instante todos presintieron un peligro mortal y Tsuna sintió como si hubiera cometido un gravísimo error que lo llevaría a la tumba. De que algo muy malo iba a pasar por que si apenas Xanxus había escuchado escapar esas palabras de la boca del chiquillo, chirrió los dientes, frunció el cejo y apunto ambas armas a su cabeza castaña.

— _Va a disparar, va a disparar, va a disparar…_—

Y nadie tendría tiempo de intervenir para salvarle el pellejo.

Fue entonces cuando...

— Xanxus — una tranquila y sosegada voz se escucho en la habitación, con tal claridad y fuerza que todos pudieron apreciarla a detalle.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se quedo en blanco, y aquello era poco y no por ver aquellos dedos apretando los gatillos y darse cuenta que su vida todavía pendía de un delgado hilo, no, no fue por eso; lo que lo dejo aturdido y sin palabras fue ver que Kyoko se había acercado a ellos y había posado con delicadeza una blanca manita suya por sobre una de las enormes manos que sujetaban las armas.

Peor aún, es que ella no lo veía a él para nada, si no que ella veía única y exclusivamente a Xanxus, con un gesto de comprehensión y tímida suplica, una gran devoción en sus ojos que hablaron por ella mientras tenía posada su mano por sobre aquella tosca mano y cicatrizada mano que seguía cerrada entorno al arma y Xanxus, aquel peligroso hombre, también la veía a ella y no rompía contacto de sus ojos. No hubo palabras, no hubo más gestos ni movimientos entre ellos pero Tsuna comprendió que hubo de todo en ese intercambio de miradas. Entonces se sintió tan perturbado y perdido. Mucho más que antes ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía que ocurría frente sus narices ¿Qué era aquello? gritaba mudamente en su mente. Apenas noto cuando Xanxus rompió el silencio cuando chasqueo la lengua y la presión en sus armas se relajo.

— Como quieras, mujer, pero regresa a tu maldito lugar de una buena vez — y de un movimiento súbito se quito de encima la mano de ella y le dio la espalda, encaminándose lentamente a la chimenea.

Squalo bufo, Yamamoto rió y Gokudera se puso a discutir de los modales de Xanxus contra Levi mientras este lo defendía a capa y espada.

Tsuna no presto atención a que su vida había sido perdonada, siguió allí clavado viendo como Kyoko solo se había quedado viendo a Xanxus con una tímida sonrisa y un leve meneo de su cabeza, como si fuera una cansada madre de ver el mismo berrinche a su consentido hijo. Entonces pareció reaccionar al fin.

— ¿K-Kyoko-chan…? —Tsuna no reconoció su voz al hablar: sonaba tan afónica y ahogada, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta, o mejor dicho, el pecho.

— Ah, Tsu-kun ¿Estás bien? — pregunto con inquietud la mujer. Xanxus gruño de fondo y fue oído por todos.

— Si, si… P-pero ¿y t-tú…? ¿Como te sie...? — se interrumpió por que se quedo en shock. Una impresión aún más grande que todas las anteriores juntas le ataco sin piedad, el pobre muchacho se quedo de piedra como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera calado hasta los huesos.

Frente él yacía Kyoko, pero ya de pie y sin la manta que antes la cubría; con ayuda de la luz de la chimenea que llegaba a ellos y entrecortaba la silueta de la chica, él pudo apreciar sin error alguno (horriblemente) que el vientre de ella estaba abultado, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para indicar que había algo dentro de ella que no estaba antes. Los labios le temblaron y sus puños se apretaron, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para aguantarse las ganas de hacer algo estúpido.

— ¿Tsu-kun? — pregunto Kyoko al verlo palidecer y no despegar su vista de ella.

Pero él seguía clavado allí sin creer, sin querer creer en dado caso, lo que él observaba. Inconfundiblemente ella estaba allí con su vientre hinchado, encinta y tras de ella, estaba la figura de Xanxus que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, observando sus reacciones de reojo.

Kyoko pareció reaccionar a donde iba el asunto — Oh, oh — dijo de pronto y se llevo una mano a su abultado abdomen y sonrió dulcemente con cariño — Es obvio que _tú_ no lo supieras – sonrió con pena.

— Tú estás… tú estas... —

— Embarazada, sí — respondió tímida, como si hubiera cometido una divertida travesura y se le notaba con contenida felicidad, pero sus ojos chispeaban de alegría mientras acariciaba su vientre.

La vista era demasiado hermosa y a la vez dolorosa para sus pobres ojos color chocolate. De algún modo su corazón había comprendido más rápido lo que su mente no lograba asimilar pues sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, como si le doliera respirar. Estaba desconectado y sus adormilados instintos trataban de salvarlo de la triste situación lo mejor posible.

Así que por eso su yo del futuro no se atrevía a salir de su oficina. No quería enfrentarla. Gokudera y Yamamoto deberían de conocer parte de la historia y sobre este desenlace.

— O-oh — logro articular con voz entrecortada y descubrió que con apenas decir eso, sentía la boca amarga y un gran nudo en su garganta — Felicidades, Kyoko-chan… M-Me alegro por tí... —

— Gracias. — acepto las palabras de buena gana con sincero agradecimiento, como si ella hubiese deseado oírlas desde hace mucho tiempo — Es curioso, Tsu-kun de esta época me dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando se lo comente esta mañana por teléfono. — respondió con curiosidad. — Son las cosas que tenía deseos en explicarle a detalle personalmente — sonreía y sonreía, ella en su mágico y feliz mundo indiferente e ignorante al oscuro y desesperado oscuro mundo que Tsuna se había sumergido. — ¿Tsu-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? —

— _Por favor, por favor… No más, no digas mi nombre una vez más con esa dulzura. Porqué ahora, cada vez que lo dices, duele… duele…_ — pensaba dolidamente él. Tan decaído, tan desilusionado. — _¿Quién? ¿Quién?_ — se preguntaba en silencio.

Sin saber porqué, desviando la mirada de ella, pues de un momento a otro ya no podía tolerar su presencia sin evitar sentir que moría poco a poco con solo mirarla, Tsuna poso su mirada en _él;_ dándole la espalda, iluminado por el fuego y mirándolo de reojo por encima de su hombro con aquellos ojos rojos como si tuviera ganas de consumirlo, seguía Xanxus, entonces vio como su antiguo rival por la sucesión de la familia, sonreía con una malicia y burla que se le antojaban enfermas a Tsuna, aunque en ese momento creyó comprender todo por un horrible segundo.

— Vuelve a tu maldito asiento o yo mismo te aplacaré allí — demando de pronto Xanxus a la mujer. Todo asomo de burla y psicótico orgullo que había visto Tsuna en su anterior sonrisa se habían esfumado. Ahora Xanxus lucía molesto e impaciente.

Kyoko no dijo nada y suspiro con resignación e innegable diversión también. Tomo su antiguo lugar con sumo cuidado y Xanxus le arrojo aquella manta oscura que había quedado en el piso por sobre sus piernas. Hablaron, comenzaron a hablar o algo similar, ella era quién platicaba con tal de apaciguarle de su mal humor y Xanxus, por su parte, con los brazos cruzados y gruñendo a todas las cosas que ella decía, con la torva mirada clavada en el fuego.

Tsuna se quedo embobado con esa escena, no parecía oir ni siquiera las malas palabras de la boca de Squalo que gruñia ahora con Gokudera, las cosas que decía Yamamoto a la servidumbre para limpiar ese lugar o como le había hecho Lussuria, totalmente molido y golpeado, sangrando de la nariz, se las había arreglado para traer otra taza de chocolate caliente que no tardo en ofrecerle a Kyoko.

No podía comprender ya nada más. No quería. Y solo conseguía hundirse más y más en ese mundo donde solo existía aún en esa dolorosa realidad ella. Kyoko, con toda su beldad y hermosura, mirando con abstracción y afecto a nada más ni nada menos que Xanxus, con tanto cariño dirigido a otra persona que no era él. Esto le estaba comenzando a parecer insoportable y punzante, quería gritar, quería llorar o quizás en el mejor de los casos solo vomitar.

¿Cómo?

¿COMO?

La vio sonreír dulcemente a pesar de que Xanxus tenía el ceño hosco, vio como su gran amor se hacía un mechón rebelde de su claro cabello tras la oreja y aprecio un arete consistente en una larga pluma roja y un adorno en plata que tenía la insignia de Varia colgando de su oreja, peor aún, en la mano que tenía sobre su pancita abotargada, se apreciaba un anillo de matrimonio el cuál ella parecía portar orgullosa. Sus ropas, prestandole atención debida, era en colores oscuros que ella anteriormente no usaba para nada, en tonos que hacían juego a los uniformes de Varia. Sus hombros descubiertos pero la orilla de su blusa que apenas le cubría hasta la parte de arriba de sus hombros estaba cubierto de peluche al igual que el final de las largas mangas, bajo el largo faldón que ella usaba, traía un ajustado pantalón con sus botas negras con tacón no muy alto.

¿Qué había pasado?

— Juudaime — se acerco Hayato con cierto aire de pesadumbre al colocar su mano por sobre el hombro del chico — ¿Está bien? —

— S-si... No... No lo sé, Gokudera-kun — respondió angustiado con la mirada aún clavada en esa escena frente a sus ojos. — ¿Porqué? — pregunto desesperado. — ¿Porqué? — volvió a preguntar cuando Yamamoto se acerco a ellos con la misma mirada desconsolada.

— Creo que ya has visto demasiado de esta época, Tsuna. Lo mejor será que regreses a la oficina — razono el moreno con seriedad. Gokudera asintió mientras suspiraba y con facilidad logro guiar al perturbado joven afuera de ese fatídico lugar.

Kyoko apenas se dio cuenta que él se iba y con su mirada alegre a pesar de tener la mueca de incertidumbre y tristeza por su repentina actitud, ella se despidió de él con su mano y en silencio a la vez que se le acercaba Yamamoto para tranquilizarla. A pesar de que lo último que vio Tsuna fue el gesto orgulloso y sádico de Xanxus antes de salir, lo que más se grabo en su mente era ese rostro lleno de felicidad que poseía la chica.

Después de eso, tras que Gokudera lo dejará de nueva cuenta en su oficina como debía ser y se retirara rápidamente para atender nuevamente a la reunión, Tsuna había quedado retraído en si mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando o como había llegado el pequeño Reborn a su lado. Se sintió aún peor cuando se percato que el infante no había usado su típico saludo bestial de golpearlo y hacerlo besar el piso. Daba a entender que se veía terriblemente mal como para incluso ganarse su simpatía. El futuro Decimo no se había percatado exactamente cuando Reborn había comenzado a platicarle y explicarle las cosas, sus palabras llegaban como un eco lejano a su mente pero logro captar lo más posible.

— La criatura que ella lleva en sus entrañas, es un pequeño monstruo — escucho comentarle al sicario — apenas en su vientre y su poder es grande, ignoramos su tipo de flama pero ha hecho delicado su estado y a tener un embarazo de riesgo, tu mismo te has dado cuenta. — guardo un breve silencio para comprobar que su ex alumno le oía — Él lo sabe, y ella también y sabes qué, no les importa. Saben que en cualquier minuto podría acabarse esta historia pero ninguno de los dos están dispuestos a no intentarlo. Tampoco le temen al desenlace. —

En ese momento Tsuna recordó como Xanxus, muy a su modo, cuidaba de ella. Con sus secas palabras, sus hoscos gestos y abruptos actos, él veía por ella. A la vez como ella le veía con cariño, como le obedecía sin mucha renuencia, como le aceptaba sin dificultad sus rudos tratos y además le comprendía espléndidamente, como leía entre líneas los detalles que él le tenía y como ella le complacía sabiendo que así lograba calmarlo, domarlo y tenerlo bajo calma apenas si con una palabra o acción suya.

También recordaba como ella lucía con cierto aire vanidoso sus aretes, como si fuera una costumbre muy arraigada el mostrar sus accesorios a todo mundo, ahora ella se movía con gracia y con porte de la realeza, se mostraba con irrefutable orgullo sin rayar en la soberbia manteniendo su humildad. Sobre todo, sin pena ni miedo de lucir su anillo de matrimonio con el escudo de armas de Varia.

A Kyoko no parecía darle miedo a que clase de persona era a quién ella había escogido, ni temor de sufrir por mostrar deliberadamente su parentesco y a donde pertenecía. Es más, lucía radiante y feliz de mostrar cuál era su lugar en ese mundo oscuro y peligroso.

— Cada vez que ella trataba de acercarte a ti y tú la alejabas temeroso por dañarla, más la empujabas a él sin saberlo. — seguía hablando el bebé de sus memorias — Yo le enseñe como usar un arma — Reborn sonrió con orgullo ante esa recuerdo y a la vez por que por fin su estúpido ex alumno parecía haber reaccionado, espantado ante esa revelación, aunque le ignoro para continuar — Pero... la primera vez que aprendió del poder destructivo de un arma con sus propios ojos fue con Xanxus. La primera vez que ella tomo una vida para defenderse por si misma, él también la vio levantarse y seguir por su propio pie. Él no la hizo menos; aunque tampoco la reconfortaba cada vez que ella veía más y más crueldades de este mundo. La dejo a su modo seguir su camino solo interviniendo lo suficiente para no perderla, Xanxus había encontrado cierto interés en ella, principalmente a sabiendas que era preciada para ti. Kyoko quería prepararse lo suficiente para no serte un estorbo y no la hicieras alejarse de tu lado como tenías costumbre; quería demostrarte que ella podía valerse por si misma y podía cambiar por ti. Concluyo que la clase de mundo que tú estabas rodeado era más al estilo de Xanxus y se mantuvo al lado de este para comprenderlo y mejorar para ti. Fue difícil, muy difícil — se mordió los labios el bebé ante los recuerdos — Pero ella seguía empeñada en estar lista para ti, pero en algún punto ella perdió el objetivo. Más que comprenderte a ti, lo entendió a él y comprendió que era él quién necesitaba más de ella por quién era, mucho más de lo que tú llegarías a necesitarla por ser lo que no era. Xanxus con el tiempo también se dio cuenta de eso y entonces se volvió un perro rabioso, un demonio posesivo que no sabía qué era lo que quería exactamente de ella, pero sabía que la quería y no la soltaría nunca. Y quizás aún ahora jamás lo ha expresado con las palabras adecuadas, pero sobrarían cuando ella puede comprenderlo como pocos, tú te habrás dado cuenta. —

— Ella tampoco le pide más de lo que él podría darle y él no le pide a ella más de lo que está fuera de su alcance, porque ella así como es, es simplemente perfecta. Aún así, tú sigues siendo el único al que Xanxus ve como una amenaza en su territorio. Verte cerca de ella y más, como estás ahora, diez años más joven, justo en la época en la que ella te quería a ti, lo sulfura demasiado. —

— ¿Lo comprendes? Él la tiene sentada en su trono y ella la tiene a él entre sus manos. Xanxus le gusta el peligro y deja a la vista todo aquello que es intocable para los otros, deja sus puntos débiles a la vista, frente a todos, exhibiéndola y sabiendo que nada ni nadie puede alcanzarla. Y ella sigue su juego por que encuentra gusto y placer en su pequeño papel siendo ella misma y que todo lo que haga o no, le complacerá y le será útil a él. —

— ¿Puedes verlo? Es todo aquello que tú nunca te permitirías y le permitirías a ella si estuviese a tu lado, Tsuna —

Tsuna seguía escuchando y escuchando, sin ver realmente nada allí donde se había ido a sentar en la oficina, tan ido estaba de su mente que no supo el momento en que había llegado a su habitación. Por fin había pasado el tiempo necesario para el intercambio con su yo del futuro y ahora se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, en su cuarto cubierto en penumbras y solo la luz de la Luna que pasaba por su ventana.

Se sentía tan cansado y confundido. Miro hacia su escritorio y noto que había papel y pluma en ella. Por puro instinto se dirigió allí y tomo el papel de encima, había algo escrito para él, no estaba dirigido hacia su persona pero sabía que era para él. Un mensaje de su yo diez años en el futuro para él, en esta época.

"_¿Valdría la pena intentarlo?_" encontró escrito. Sabía bien a que se refería su yo del futuro, Pero no lo sabía. ¿Aún podría intentarlo?

Podría intentar recuperarla. Ella en esta época, Kyoko, aún seguía intentando acercarse a él. No había aún ningún indicio que ella ya hubiera contactado a Xanxus. Tanto él como ella eran ajenos a la existencia del otro, en sus respectivos mundos no existían el uno o el otro como algo significativo aún.

¿Valdría la pena interceder justo ahora?

Le dolía mucho lo que había visto anteriormente en el futuro. Ella feliz a los brazos de otro.

Tsuna vio una foto que estaba fuera de su marco, también arrumbada allí en su escritorio. Una foto en la que todos aparecían y Kyoko deslumbraba con su sonrisa al lado de él. En el futuro ella le sonreía igual de hermoso, pero la mirada más preciosa y amorosa ya no era para él.

Debía de reconocerlo. Xanxus había hecho, muy a su modo, lo mejor para ella. Algo que él nunca se arriesgaría.

Ese maldito miedo.

¿Debería de actuar o no?

¿Prefería a vivir con el miedo de perderla algún día a causa de la mafia o aprender a vivir con la decepción y tristeza de verla feliz y segura al lado de alguien más?

En esos momentos, él no podía saberlo.

* * *

¿Muy bizarro el X95?  
Me temo que el amor que le tiene Tsuna a Kyoko es tan grande como su miedo a arriesgarla en la mafia, es patente en la serie y algunas veces pienso que la subestima mucho. No solo a ella, también a Haru. Está sería otro escenario de un 2795 donde Tsuna no sabe controlar muy bien esos miedos, para mi, otra alternativa a esto sería **Cage**, que ya deberé de actualizar.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.

_Ciao._


End file.
